Sinfonía de la Vida
by RangekiBlooD
Summary: Esta es la historia de una de las CMC, Sweetie Belle, quien tras una continua búsqueda de su Cutie Mark afronta las constantes pruebas de la vida, mientras busca su lugar en el mundo, un mundo cruel y frió, pero a la vez cálido y lleno de amor.
1. Primer Acto: Tristeza

**Sinfonía de la Vida**

Que gran mañana le daba los buenos días a los alegres ponis de Pony Ville, soleado y apacible, ni una sola nube se extendía por el cielo hasta que la tranquilidad se vio perturbada por un grito, era AppleBloom la cual clamaba por ayuda.

-¿Hey, que es lo que sucede? – Dijo RainbowDash con suma preocupación- ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo?

-Es… Scootaloo- Respondió con un difícil respirar, esforzando su cansada garganta.

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto con el tono mucho más alterado -Cálmate un poco y dime que pasó-

-Scootaloo está muy mal herida y necesita ayuda-

RainbowDash se alteró y exigió que la llevase con Scootaloo. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, AppleBloom no paró de llorar en todo el camino lo que preocupaba más a RainbowDash; llegaron a un rocoso acantilado cubierto de musgo por todos lados, donde se encontraba Sweetie Belle.

-¿Sweetie Belle, dónde esta Scootaloo? - Preguntó con gran preocupación.

Sweetie Belle no dijo nada, bajando la mirada entre sollozos señaló al fondo del acantilado.

Sin perder tiempo RainbowDash se lanzó por el borde, con la desesperación presionando su corazón al imaginarse lo peor. En el fondo del acantilado yacía Scootaloo, inconsciente, con un ala fracturada, torcida entre las rocas y desangrándose por las pequeñas heridas que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

RainbowDash sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Scootaloo y alzó vuelo para llevarla al hospital dejando a AppleBloom y Sweetie Belle atrás. Cuando AppleBloom y Sweetie Belle vieron a RainbowDash alejarse con su mal herida amiga sintieron un ligero alivio que las cobijó, todo en lo que podían pensar era en Scootaloo y sin demora corrieron tras RainbowDash, cuando lograron llegar al hospital, se encontraron con una RainbowDash rompiendo en llanto y un grupo amigas tratando de consolarla; Esa escena hizo desaparecer ese efímero momento de tranquilidad en las dos potrillas.

En cuanto AppleBloom y Sweetie Belle se reflejaron en los preocupados ojos de sus hermanas, estas corrieron a abrazarlas y asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

-¿Dónde está Scootaloo? ¿Por qué RainbowDash está llorando?- Angustiadas por la pregunta, AppleJack y Rarity solo pudieron bajar la mirada y dar paso a Twilight para que les explicara la situación.

-Niñas, verán, hay algo que tengo que decirles…- Dijo titubeando -Scootaloo… ella… ya no está con nosotros- Al terminar de hablar, Twilight bajo la mirada y empezó a llorar.

-No puede ser… ah que te refieres… ella se podrá bien ¿No?- Dijo Sweetie Belle tratando de engañarse a sí misma con una llorosa y frágil sonrisa, mientras AppleBloom lloraba desconsolada en brazos de su hermana.

Lentamente y con la cabeza gacha, Fluttershy se acercó a las pequeñas y les dijo con voz triste.

-Niñas, cuanto lo siento, Scootaloo... está muerta- El pequeño sollozo de Fluttershy poco a poco se transformó en un llanto incontrolable, quebrando las frágiles mentes de AppleBloom y Sweetie Belle; Pinkie Pie quien no contaba con su característica sonrisa, la cual había sido remplazada por una expresión de dolor y lágrimas, acudió a consolar a su dolida amiga. Las palabras de Fluttershy provocaron un profundo dolor en el pecho de Sweetie Belle, las lágrimas se secaron y la fuerza abandonó su cuerpo haciéndola desmayarse.

-Querida, despierta, tenemos que alistarnos- Dijo Rarity mientras acariciaba la crin de Sweetie Belle -Prepararnos para ¿qué?- Dijo somnolienta -Llegaremos tarde al entierro- Respondió con poco entusiasmo -De acuerdo, dame un momento- Sweetie Belle se ocultó bajo sus sabanas mientras trataba de pensar que todo lo ocurrido con Scootaloo había sido un mal sueño, las palabras de Fluttershy resonaban en su mente y nuevas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Cuando Sweetie Belle se calmó, se levantó de la cama y fue con Rarity, quien la esperaba en el comedor con el desayuno listo.

-Siéntate, tienes que comer algo, querida- Dijo con una suave sonrisa mientras colocaba un plato en la mesa, Sweetie Belle solo asintió, lentamente y con desgano se acercó a la mesa.

Después de un breve desayuno, Sweetie Belle y Rarity salieron en dirección al cementerio usando los vestidos de luto que Rarity preparo para ellas, en el camino al cementerio se encontraron con AppleJack y toda la familia Apple, después de un breve y desganado saludo caminaron juntos al cementerio, en el camino Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle no pronunciaron palabra alguna, pero no se separaron durante todo el trayecto. Al llegar, se encontraron con Twilight, Fluttershy, PinkiePie, RainbowDash y algunos ponis más, después de un breve saludo entre todos, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se alejaron del grupo siendo seguidas por Twilight.

-Niñas…- Exclamó para captar la atención de las dos pequeñas -Siento mucho la pérdida de su amiga- Pronunció con pesar, a lo que ellas solo asintieron cabizbajas -En momentos como este debemos estar unidas, ¿Por qué no regresamos con las demás?- Sin decir nada siguieron a Twilight, al regresar al grupo, Rainbow Dash rompió el incómodo silencio que se formó desde que llegaron.

-¿Y… Cómo fue que llegaron tan rápido al hospital?–

-Fue una gran sorpresa, todas disfrutábamos unos pastelillos en "Sugar Cube Corner" y de pronto te vimos volar a toda velocidad, tuvimos un mal presentimiento así que corrimos tras tuyo y bueno…. ya sabes el resto- Término de hablar Rarity.

-Ya veo, gracias por su preocupación, pero tengo una duda más- Se dirigió a las pequeñas y continuó- ¿Qué fue lo que hacían ahí?-

* * *

El silencio se hizo presente, la pequeñas bajaron la mirada sintiendo la culpa por la muerte de su amiga, sabían que su inocente aventura fue iniciada por la petición de Scootaloo, una petición para que la ayudasen a volar, ya lo habían intentado antes sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que lo intentaron fuera de la ciudad, idearon un plan para aprovechar las corrientes de viento las cuales eran mayores en lugares altos, se dirigieron a una pequeña montaña en las afueras de PonyVille, todo iba según el plan, mientras se preparaban para llevar a cabo su plan, todo era perfecto, las corrientes de aire eran continuas y suaves y se mezclaban con el olor del musgo en las rocas, se sentaron a disfrutar del rustico paisaje durante unos instantes.

Cuando se levantaron, un repentino vendaval las empujo violentamente arrastrándolas, trataron desesperadamente de aferrarse al suelo, pero la superficie musgosa de las rocas se los impedía, por suerte el vendaval termino antes de que Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle llegaran al borde del precipicio, pero Scootaloo no corrió con la misma suerte, su pequeño cuerpo fue lanzado contra el rocoso fondo, la desesperación y el miedo se apoderaron de Sweetie Belle y AppleBloom, no podían creer lo sucedido, dudaron pocos segundos antes de ver donde había caído, observaron el cuerpo inerte de su amiga desde el borde del abismo, con lágrimas en los ojos gritaron "¡Scootaloo!" al ver que no respondía, pensaron en bajar pero la empinada pendiente y la textura musgosa las hicieron desistir de la idea, gritaron por ayuda pero fue en vano, nadie atendió su llamado, eso aumento su desesperación y miedo, no quitaron la vista de Scootaloo y notaron como sufría de leves espasmos de dolor.

No sabían que hacer, como sacar a su amiga de ahí, AppleBloom decidió ir a PonyVille en busca de ayuda. Sin decir más salió a toda prisa, Sweetie Belle la vio desaparecer a los pocos segundos, volviendo la mirada hacia Scootaloo no paro de llorar pensando en lo peor.

Esperar a que AppleBloom regresara con ayuda no era suficiente para calmarla, intento usar magia para poder hacer levitar a Scootaloo y sacarla de ahí, concentro su poder en su cuerno emitiendo pequeños destellos de luz, sin embargo este intento fue fallido, las lágrimas volvieron a salir esta vez de impotencia al no poder hacer nada por su amiga, el tiempo que paso desde la partida de AppleBloom pareció una eternidad, quería gritar de nuevo por ayuda pero sabía que era inútil. Volvió a probar con la magia que al igual que el primer intento fue en vano, la situación en la cual se encontraba Sweetie Belle en ese instante fue el momento más frustrante de su vida, la impotencia y la tristeza hicieron que llorara como nunca antes lo hizo en su vida.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de escuchar un leve aleteo a la distancia, momentos después pudo ver a Rainbow Dash volando a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba ella, sintió un pequeño alivio al verla, al llegar Rainbow Dash se paró frente a ella preguntando por la ubicación de Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle quiso hablar pero sintió un nudo en la garganta y solo se limitó a apuntar al fondo del abismo donde se encontraba su amiga.

Rainbow Dash asintiendo con la cabeza se lanzó al fondo del abismo, segundos después apareció Apple Bloom quien exhausta se recargo en Sweetie Belle. No paso mucho desde su llegada, cuando Rainbow Dash salió a toda velocidad del abismo con su amiga aun inconsciente, solo dijo que se adelantaría hacia el hospital, AppleBloom y Sweetie Belle asintieron y se tranquilizaron al ver a su amiga siendo rescatada por RainbowDash quien ya emprendía el viaje al hospital.

Sweetie Belle con una leve sonrisa pregunto a su amiga

-¿Scootaloo se pondrá bien, no?- Y AppleBloom respondió.

-No te preocupes Sweetie Belle ella se pondrá bien, ahora sigamos a Rainbow Dash-

Emprendieron su camino de regreso a PonyVille, al llegar al hospital se dieron con una gran sorpresa y posiblemente la peor de todas.

* * *

Rainbow Dash con Scootaloo en brazos voló lo más rápido que pudo con dirección al hospital, al llegar entro al nosocomio clamando por atención a su pequeña amiga, una enfermera salió con una camilla donde colocaron a Scootaloo y con prisa la llevaron a la sala de intervenciones quirúrgicas, Rainbow Dash inconscientemente quiso seguir a Scootaloo pero esta se vio impedida por la enfermera la cual le pedía que aguardara en la sala de espera, sin perder de vista el lugar donde ingresaron a Scootaloo asintió, la espera por noticias era agobiante, a los poco minutos salió el doctor que había atendido a Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash, sin perder tiempo fue al encuentro con este, que por su aspecto hacía suponer una mala noticia.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Puedo verla?-

El doctor sin ánimos de responder bajo la cabeza.

-Lo siento… sus heridas eran demasiado graves, ella falleció en la sala de intervenciones-

Rainbow Dash no pudo creer las palabras del doctor, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, en ese mismo instante entraron sus amigas con cara de preocupación.

-Rainbow Dash, ¿Estas bien, que paso?- Pregunto sin demora Twilight.

Rainbow Dash volteó dándole la espalda al doctor y corrió desconsolada hacia Twilight, no paraba de llorar y Twilight la recibió y abrazo sin saber lo que pasaba, AppleJack al ver a su amiga en tal estado rápidamente se dirigió al doctor, el cual parecía responsable del llanto de Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi amiga?- Pregunto con aseveración.

-No le hice nada a su amiga- Dijo el doctor en su defensa.

-¿Pero entonces que paso?- Pregunto AppleJack esta vez un poco más calmada.

El doctor tras un breve suspiro se dispuso a explicar la situación.

-Su amiga entró al hospital con una potrilla mal herida, sus heridas eran de gravedad, las hemorragias internas le causaron un desangramiento, lo cual provoco un colapso masivo de sus órganos provocando su deceso, ahora si me disculpan necesito atender a otros pacientes e informar de la defunción de la pequeña a sus padres-

Sin decir más y con una pequeña reverencia respetuosa se retiró. AppleJack consternada por la respuesta del doctor no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento, lentamente se volvió hacia Rainbow Dash y pregunto titubeante.

-¿Q… quien… quien murió?- Al terminar su pregunta, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo temiendo la respuesta.

-S… Sco… Scootaloo…- Respondió Rainbow Dash con lágrimas en los ojos.

El silencio no duro mucho, la primera en acompañar el llanto de Rainbow Dash fue Fluttershy, mientras que la preocupación abordo a AppleJack y Rarity imaginando la peor de las situaciones. Rarity se acercó al Rainbow Dash y con suma desesperación preguntó.

-¡¿Dónde está Sweetie Belle?!- AppleJack la siguió con otra pregunta -Y AppleBloom, ¡¿Dónde está ella?!-

Pinkie Pie se puso delante de Rainbow Dash y con una riza forzada respondió por su amiga.

-Tranquilas, estoy segura de que ellas están bien…- La respuesta de Pinkie Pie no fue suficiente para las dos hermanas.

Rarity hizo a un lado a Pinkie Pie y volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos –Rainbow Dash, por favor dime donde esta Sweetie Belle…-

Rainbow Dash se volvió a Rarity aun con lágrimas en los ojos, dio un pequeño suspiro, levantó la mirada y dijo.

-E… ellas están… están bien…- El alivio sentó en ambas hermanas; Cuando se disponían a preguntar una vez más donde estaban.

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron y entraron las pequeñas respondiendo la duda de sus dos preocupadas hermanas mayores.

* * *

La inocente narración de las pequeñas culmino con tono melancólico, el ambiente fue abordado por el silencio acompañado por pequeños sollozos, dolidas por los recuerdos de su pasado, las pequeñas fueron arrulladas por sus hermanas. Rainbow Dash sentía crecer una pequeña culpa, sentía que la causa de la tragedia era ella, un agudo dolor afligió su corazón.

-Es… mi culpa…- Fluttershy, escucho parte de su incomprensible lamento, quiso preguntar pero solo pudo tartamudear.

-¡Es mi culpa!- grito Rainbow Dash.

Todos sorprendidos dirigieron su mirada a la proveniencia de la inconfundible voz.

-Por… ¿Por qué dices eso?- Dijo Twilight aun sin poder creer lo que su amiga decía.

-Es mi culpa que muriera… si tan solo yo… hubiera tenido tiempo para ella…- Rainbow Dash dijo mientras se sentaba y empezó a llorar.

Pinkie Pie se acercó a ella lentamente y dijo -No fue tu culpa Dashie, solo fue un accidente, nadie tiene la culpa de esto-

-No lo entiendes… yo pude evitar esto, yo…-

Rainbow Dash sin previo aviso estiro las alas y despego a toda velocidad desapareciendo entre las nubes, sus amigas no terminaban de entender lo que acababa de suceder pero su preocupación por Rainbow Dash se vio eclipsada por sus palabras.

Entre lágrimas y lamentos todas se despidieron de Scootaloo compartiendo entre ellos el profundo cariño que sentían por su fallecida amiga, luego tuvieron una breve ceremonia donde Twilight dirigió unas palabras – Es una gran pena por la que estamos pasando en estos momentos, al ser parte del paso de nuestra gran amiga a otro mundo. Uno siempre desea poder llegar al final junto a todas las personas que se quiere, pues quienes nos quedamos sentimos mucha tristeza al saber que ya no estará a nuestro lado. Sin embargo, es preciso entender que ahora nuestra amiga estará aún más cerca de nosotros, pues la muerte es solo un paso a otro mundo, un mundo donde no existe el dolor, ni las lágrimas, ni el desdén. Un mundo al cual todos llegaremos algún día. Es mejor alegrarnos por nuestra amiga que en vida fue, ya que ella debe estar observándonos. No se ha marchado, simplemente descansa en paz en nuestros corazones. Con mucho cariño y toda mi amistad le dedico hoy estas palabras, al saber que está feliz, ya no sufrirá jamás. Mi más sentido pésame para todos- Al terminar su discurso, Twilight y todos los presentes no pudieron contener sus lágrimas dándole fin al emotivo entierro de una buena amiga.


	2. Segundo Acto: Melodía

Hola a todos hoy subo el segundo capitulo de mi fanfict, quise hacer este fict un poco mas didáctico así que en la interpretación de Silver Melody puse la palabra :" ***SONG*** " esta parte la recomiendo que lean el fict con la canción: /watch?v=yX6VFeoj44s espero que les guste (No me deja poner link de youtube así que les dejo el codigo que lo agregan al youtube).

.

* * *

Segundo acto: Melodía

Un año paso desde la separación de las "CMC", un año desde la desaparición de Rainbow Dash y un año desde la muerte de Scootaloo, PonyVille no cambio mucho, además de unos cuantos eventos relativamente importantes que hicieron crecer al pueblo. Nadie pudo encontrar a Rainbow Dash, muchos creyeron que había muerto, otros, que se exilió a las oscuras tierras de los dragones, nada concluso con respecto a su paradero, sus amigas, no desistieron de su búsqueda pero sus esperanzas se fueron agotando, Twilight trato de usar varios hechizos de búsqueda pero siempre la llevaban a lugares inhóspitos y sin rastro alguno de su amiga.

* * *

Rainbow Dash, al huir el día del entierro culpándose a sí misma por la muerte de Scootaloo, voló sin importarle a donde iba hasta que sus alas se entumecieron obligándola a aterrizar en un claro en medio del bosque EverFree, nunca había estado ahí antes, desconocía totalmente el lugar, pensó en volver con sus amigas, pero el recuerdo de la muerte de Scootaloo inhibían sus acciones, dando así, inicio a su larga e impredecible travesía.

* * *

La muerte de Scootaloo fue un golpe duro para todos, pero en especial para Sweetie Belle, quien fue la que más tardo en recuperarse, sin embargo, trato de seguir con su vida, los días que paso con las "CMC" se convirtieron en un recuerdo muy lejano, ahora sus días los ocupaba en ayudar a su hermana en la Boutique Carrusel, lo mismo sucedió con AppleBloom quien ahora se dedicaba íntegramente a ayudar a su familia en Sweet Apple Acres junto a AppleJack, donde logro obtener su Cutie Mark, una mazatrueno, que obtuvo en la cosecha de las manzatruenos de ese año, a diferencia de Sweetie Belle quien aún no lograba revelar su talento especial.

El día del aniversario de la fundación de PonyVille llegó y se hizo una feria para celebrarlo, llena de muchos atractivos entre los cuales sobresalía uno, era el primer evento de canto e interpretación que se realizaba en PonyVille, un evento en el cual muchos animaron a Sweetie Belle para participar, sin embargo, su timidez e inseguridad se lo impedían. Rarity se encontraba a cargo de la escenografía y el vestuario de los participantes, lo cual la tenía muy ocupada.

Sweetie Belle quiso ir a visitar a su hermana, al llegar a los camerinos vio como los participantes se preparaban para su interpretación, todos se movían de un lugar a otro, lo que le dificultaba mucho acercarse a su hermana, como pudo, esquivó a los ponis que no se percataban de su presencia, hasta que finalmente pudo llegar con Rarity quien concentrada le daba los "toques finales" al vestuario de los participantes.

-Hermana, esos vestidos son preciosos- Dijo Sweetie Belle mientras observaba los vestidos que arreglaba su hermana a lo que casi instantáneamente Rarity respondió.

-Ahora no Sweetie Belle, estoy muy ocupada, regresa cuando termine el evento-

La pequeña, al oír la rápida respuesta de su hermana, no pudo evitar reír un poco ya que sabía que Rarity era muy responsable y seria con su trabajo y sin decir más, se fue, al salir de los bastidores se encontró con AppleBloom, la cual parecía estar buscando a alguien.

-AppleBloom, hola ¿Cómo estás?- Saludo a su distraída amiga.

-Ah, hola Sweetie Belle ¿No habrás visto a AppleJack? La he estado buscando desde hace un rato- Dijo AppleBloom sin dejar de buscar.

-No la he visto, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscar-

-No te preocupes, ya la buscare en otro momento-

-Está bien, ahora me dirigía a ver el espectáculo ¿Vienes?-

-Hmm… claro, vamos-

Las dos pequeñas se abrieron paso entre el público, la espera no duro mucho, el espectáculo comenzó unos minutos después de que llegaran, los participantes pasaron uno por uno interpretando maravillosas canciones que fascinaban a las dos pequeñas, en especial a Sweetie Belle que no paraba de sonreír, sentía que el canto era la cosa más hermosa en el mundo, su respiración se aceleraba con tanta bella cadencia, no podía parar de imaginarse a sí misma interpretando tan bellas melodías.

-¿Sweetie Belle?- AppleBloom sacudía su pata frente a Sweetie Belle para llamar su atención -¡¿Sweetie Belle, estas ahí?!- Exclamo, esta vez con mayor insistencia.

-¿Eh…? Si ¿Qué pasa, AppleBloom?- Respondió la pequeña aun distraída por sus fantasías.

-Mira, ya solo queda una concursante, parece extranjera-

El presentador: Y finalmente, les presento a la última de las participantes, la señorita ¡Silver Melody!

La belleza de Silver Melody dejo a todos boquiabiertos, era una unicornio de pelaje blanco con la crin y cola de un color plateado brillante en perfecto contraste con sus ojos celestes claro, su Cutie Mark era una corchea rodeada de rosas con espinas, portaba un traje hermoso de color lila bordado con finos encajes y pequeñas gemas en forma de estrellas, uno de los mejores diseños de Rarity, un vestido digno de una princesa.

Silver Melody se paró en el centro del escenario, tomó el micrófono con su magia y dirigió unas pequeñas palabras al público.

-Buenas noches a todos, hoy interpretaré una canción titulada "Fly me to the moon" espero que sea de su agrado-

Al terminar su introducción, todas las luces se apagaron, excepto un reflector que la iluminaba. Y tras una pequeña pausa empezó a cantar ***SONG***

Su voz era suave como la nieve y tibia como una brisa de verano dejando a todos embelesados y sumergidos en un sereno momento de apacible deleite.

Sweetie Belle por su parte no podía creer que alguien podría interpretar tan hermosas melodías, ninguno de los otros participantes había logrado conmover a la pequeña como lo hizo Silver Melody.

Al acabar su acto, Silver Melody dio un pequeño suspiro ansiosa por la opinión del público que aun anonadados por la interpretación de la unicornio mantuvieron sepulcral silencio que segundos después fue roto por una ola de ovaciones y aplausos.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Silver Melody, emocionada, hizo una pequeña reverencia a su público, terminando así su acto y retirándose con trote elegante, dando paso al presentador.

El presentador: Y esa fue Silver Melody, con una maravillosa presentación; A continuación daremos a conocer a los ganadores del primer evento de canto e interpretación con sede en Pony Ville; Sin más preámbulo el tercer lugar es para Star Dust, un fuerte aplauso para ella.

El público efusivo aplaudió a la participante, quien recibía un ramo de flores y una pequeña condecoración del tercer lugar.

El presentador: En el segundo lugar tenemos a Spring Flower, fuertes palmas para esta talentosa pony.

El público aplaudió esta vez un poco más fuerte pero algo contenidos para el primer lugar, Spring Flower, se acercó para recibir su premio, un ramo de flores y un pequeño trofeo de segundo lugar.

El presentador: Y ahora, la ganadora del primer evento de canto e interpretación. Por favor reciban con fuertes palmas a… la señorita… ¡Silver Melody!

El público aplaudió y ovacionó con todo su entusiasmo dejándose llevar por el momento. Silver Melody avanzó entre las participantes y recibió su premio, un gran ramillete de rosas y un trofeo de oro en forma de llave de sol.

-Gracias a todos por su apoyo, han hecho de este un momento especial para mí que apreciare por el resto de mi vida.

Y con esas palabras se dio por terminado el primer evento de canto e interpretación, la gente empezó a dispersarse al igual que las dos pequeñas, quienes se dirigieron hacia los camerinos donde se encontraba Rarity.

-Fue todo un espectáculo ¿No lo crees Sweetie Belle?-

-Sí, me gustó mucho la interpretación de la señorita Silver Melody, algún día me gustaría poder cantar como ella- Lo último, lo dijo soltando un leve suspiro.

-No me extrañaría que lo logres, las pocas veces que te he oído cantar, me sorprendiste mucho-

Las dos solo rieron un poco hasta llegar a la entrada de los camerinos.

-Bueno Sweetie Belle, aquí nos separamos, tengo que seguir buscando a AppleJack, me pregunto ¿Dónde se habrá metido? En fin, nos vemos Sweetie Belle-

-Suerte con tu búsqueda AppleBloom, nos vemos-

Así, las dos pequeñas se separaron con una sonrisa, después de la despedida, Sweetie Belle entró a los camerinos con la intención de buscar a Rarity, la habitación no estaba tan llena como la primera vez, por lo que no le resulto difícil avanzar hacia su hermana, a cierta distancia, pudo ver a Rarity quien se encontraba conversando con un pegaso de pelaje blanco y crin dorada. Sweetie Belle creyó que estaban hablando de negocios, así que dejo que terminaran de hablar, deslumbrada por los adornos y vestidos que llevaban los ponis que trabajaban ahí, no se percató de que una unicornio caminaba en su dirección igualmente distraída.

-Ouch… lo siento, no la vi venir- Exclamo Sweetie Belle mientras se sobaba la cabeza con su pata tendida en el suelo.

-No te preocupes pequeña, fue culpa mía, no prestaba atención al caminar- Exclamo la unicornio, mientras tendía su pata a la pequeña que yacía en el suelo aun un poco desorientada por el golpe.

La expresión de Sweetie Belle cambio al ver con quien había chocado.

-Se… señorita Silver Melody, lo siento mucho, no la vi venir-

La unicornio solo soltó una pequeña risa para sí misma.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas pequeña y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto mientras ayudaba a Sweetie Belle a incorporarse.

-Swee… Sweetie Belle- Respondió aun no pudiendo creer con quien se había encontrado.

-Vaya, es un hermoso nombre. Dime Sweetie Belle ¿Te gusta el canto?- Preguntó la unicornio con una hermosa y ligera sonrisa.

-Creo que sí, digo, no estoy muy segura, pero cuando escucho a alguien cantar, siento que mi corazón se llena de felicidad- Respondió Sweetie Belle mientras formaba círculos en el piso con su pata derecha.

-Es una hermosa forma de describirlo, algo así me sucedió a mi cuando era pequeña, yo solía ser muy tímida. Un día mi padre me llevo al castillo de la princesa Celestia para tratar algunos asuntos muy importantes, cuando llegamos, me perdí en los pasadizos, como no había nadie alrededor y todos los caminos eran demasiado complicados, no distinguía uno de otro, hasta que finalmente vi una salida que llevaba al jardín, era un jardín sencillamente hermoso, plantas de todo tipo que llenaba el ambiente de color y contrastaban el verde de los árboles y el césped y fue entonces cuando lo escuche, un trinar sumamente hermoso, uno como jamás había oído antes, era como si me estuviera llamando, debía saber de dónde provenía tan hermoso sonido, mientras seguía el cantico, sin darme cuenta llegue a lo que parecía ser el centro del jardín, estaba rodeada de rosas y sobre los enormes rosales, unas aves que se supone estaban extintas, era la Perdiz Esmeralda, mi padre, me había contado muchas veces sobre su trinar, pero nunca había imaginado algo tan magnifico, sentía que me invitaban a acompañarlas en su cantico, sin darme cuenta estaba cantando con ellas y entonces apareció mi Cutie Mark-

Al terminar su relato, la unicornio soltó un pequeño suspiro de felicidad añorando viejos tiempos, Sweetie Belle por su parte estaba entusiasmada con la historia de Silver Melody.

-Lo haré, me convertiré en una gran cantante como usted-

Silver Melody se sorprendió, Sweetie Belle sonaba muy decida con lo que había dicho.

-Vaya Sweetie Belle, suenas muy segura de lo que dices ¿Qué te hizo tomar esta decisión?-

-Al oírla cantar tuve un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido y ahora tras oír su historia, me doy cuenta de lo hermoso que es cantar, gracias señorita Silver Melody-

- Sweetie Belle, querida, te estaba buscando, es hora de irnos- Llamo Rarity a la pequeña mientras acercaba a ella -Señorita Silver Melody, muy buenas noches, espero que el vestido que preparé para usted haya sido de su grado-

-Lo fue, considero un honor haber podido vestir tan deslumbrante vestido-

-Hermana, tus vestidos son siempre los mejores- Exclamó Sweetie Belle.

Al escuchar esto, Rarity soltó una risilla de satisfacción.

- Sweetie Belle ¿Es la señorita Rarity tu hermana?- Pregunto Silver Melody un tanto sorprendida.

-Sí, ella es mi hermana mayor y el la mejor diseñadora de toda Equestria- Respondió Sweetie Belle orgullosa de su hermana.

-Oh no, no, no, no, aun no soy la mejor, aun me falta mucho para eso-

-Vaya, quién lo diría, señorita Rarity tiene una maravillosa hermana-

-Hermana, la señorita Silver Melody, me inspiró a tomar el camino del canto-

-Eso es maravilloso Sweetie Belle, tienes todo mi apoyo- Respondió Rarity con cierta sorpresa, pero feliz por su hermana.

-¿Acaso no es fantástico, Sweetie Belle?-

La pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Melody! ¿Dónde estás?- A lo lejos llamaba alguien.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerlas, Sweetie Belle, si alguna vez vas a Canterlot, no dudes en venir a verme- Mientras lo decía, escribía en un papel, lo que parecía ser una dirección.

-Gracias señorita Silver Melody, prometo visitarla cuando vaya a Canterlot- respondió Sweetie Belle mientras miraba la hoja de papel.

-Espero que podamos encontrarnos en otra ocasión señorita Rarity, me encantaría volver a usar unos de sus vestidos-

-Igualmente señorita Silver Melody, me encantaría repetir el trabajo de hoy y permítame decirle que su presentación fue la mejor de todas, por favor tenga cuidado en su viaje de regreso a Canterlot-

-Gracias, lo tendré, adiós-

Sin más que decir, Silver Melody hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

-Regresemos a casa Sweetie Belle, ya termine mi trabajo y me encuentro exhausta- Dijo Rarity con notable cansancio.

-No puedo esperar a mañana para empezar mi carrera en el canto, pero ¿Por dónde debería empezar?-

-No te preocupes querida Sweetie Belle, mañana yo te ayudare con tu vocación en el canto, tengo algunos contactos que te podrían ayudar, pero por ahora vayamos a descansar que fue un día muy agotador-

-Gracias hermana, te quiero mucho- Dijo Sweetie Belle.

* * *

Ya en el tren a Canterlot…

-Melody, querida hermana ¿Dónde estabas que no te encontraba?- pregunto el pegaso de crin dorada mientras le servía una taza de té a su hermana.

-Me encontré con la pony que diseño mi vestuario y su hermanita, una pequeña muy entusiasta que decidió seguir el camino del canto-

-Oh, ahora veo tu interés por ellas; Espera, la diseñadora con la que hablaste ¿Era la señorita Rarity?- Lo último, lo pregunto con ligera sorpresa el pegaso.

-Así es ¿La conoces?- Silver Melody se sorprendió al ver que su hermano conocía a la modista.

-Claro que sí, es una maravillosa diseñadora, estuve hablando con ella tras bastidores y conversamos un poco sobre negocios, la veremos muy pronto en Canterlot-

-Eso es fantástico Golden Heart, espero que Sweetie Belle venga con ella- Dijo Silver Melody algo emocionada.

-Sweetie ¿Qué?-

* * *

l l

Con esto termina el segundo capitulo del fict, gracias por su atención, espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir los capítulos cada domingo; comenten y dejen sus dudas, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, sin mas que decir me despido.

.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi estimado amigo Oscar quien me ayudo con la edición y limpieza del cap.


End file.
